Your Alright
by Number Seven is a boss
Summary: Meet CM Riggins. The girl that is the product of Matt Saracens mother and Tim Riggins father. Who take s highly after her brother. Watch her journey through her sophomore year, during foot ball season.
1. Disclaimer

Hey this is my Disclaimer for this whole story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Friday Night Lights any of its characters or themes. This story is based off of the show, but I do NOT own Friday Night Lights any of its characters or themes.


	2. Intro

**Hey, this is my new story I hope you enjoy and please review!**

I am the product of Matt Saracens mother and Tim Riggins father. I am Casey Marie Riggins. I live with my two eldest brothers Tim, Billy and Mindy (Billy's wife) during the week and on the weekend I live with my mother Shelby, my brother Matt and I help take care of my brothers grandma. I am 16 and I was a West Dillon Panther. Not only did I go to school there I was also on the football team. I was the only girl. I was probably the best kicker in the whole state of Texas. I also wasn't bad lookin' (according to Mindy) I had long dirty blond hair and dark green eyes. My best friend is Luke Cafferty. Luke and I have been best friends for like ever. I sometimes hang out with J.D. McCoy, but ever since he called my brother a loser I haven't talked to him. Which he totally hates because he has a major crush on me.  
**-x-**

This is the story on how J.D. McCoy broke her down.  
**-x-**  
I am Luke Cafferty. My parents are super conservative Christen people. I mean one time in freshman year my best friend CM Riggins came over to my house and she was wearing short-shorts and my mom kicked her out and said I couldn't be friends with her anymore because she looked like Satan's child in her shorts. To my mother's displeasure I am still best friends with Casey Riggins and she still wears those shorts. I was a Panther. I was one of the star players. I always second best to J.D. McCoy. Never number one. In all honesty I just played so I could have a chance out of Dillon Texas.

**-x- **

This is the story on how he went to great lengths to keep J.D. McCoy from hurting his best friend.  
**-x-**  
"Luke can you come over her for a second?" Tami Taylor asked me  
"Yes ma'am." I said curious as to what she wanted  
"Luke can you tell me where you live?"  
"2268 Oakdale rd."  
"Where you really live."  
"2268 Oakdale rd." I was starting to get freaked out because I knew she could tell I was lying  
"You do realize that's and empty field with a mail box in front of it. You live in a zone for East Dillon."  
"This team means everything to me. There isn't a team over at east Dillon."  
"Well yes there is they are starting one."  
"Isn't there something we could do?"  
"The only thing you could do is have your parents move."  
"They won't do that!"  
"That's the only thing you could do. You need to pack up you start at east Dillon tomorrow."  
"No. I will do anything you ask I will get an A in very class. Please don't take this away from me." I started crying at this point  
"I am sorry Luke this sucks it really does I'm genuinely sorry."  
I started to jog off the field when CM walked up to me.  
"Luke where are you going?"  
"East Dillon they found out where I am really zoned for."  
"Well to he'll with that, if you're going I am too!" I had never been more proud of my friend  
"Bye ya'll see you at the panthers vs. Dillon game!" she screamed=20  
"32! 4! Where are you going?" Wade Aikman yelled at us  
"East Dillon!" Riggs replied  
"Saracen would have done the same loser-ish thing!" J.D. yelled  
"Shut up 12!" I yelled at him. No one talks to MY best friend like that.

**-x-**  
After we had changed and cleaned out our lockers (I put under garments like pants and under shirts in the visitors' locker room but I got everything else on in the boys locker room) the rest of the team had finished practice and J.D. Who had a locker next to me said  
"Hey um Riggs can I you wait for me after I done?"  
"Why you gonna call me a loser like you did to my brother?" I said  
"No seriously Casey please?" he was speaking in a whisper  
"Yeah but hurry Matt is picking me up at 4:30 and it's 4:10 and I can't let him see me with you."  
I met J.D. outside at 4:20.  
"Casey do you really wanna be a Lion?"  
"Well no but I can't let Luke be over there by himself. The kids a retard. God knows what he'll get himself into if I'm not there to stop him like I normally am."  
"C'mon Casey how could you leave all of this?" he gestured to the field and the school  
"J.D. please don't make it harder on me than it already is. I am doing this because Luke is my best friend and no one knows me better than that boy does and Coach Taylor the only one besides my brothers who ever thought I could bea good football player isn't even coaching here!" I screamed  
"Casey please just don't go." he said. Then he kissed me  
"Dude get off me! STOP!" I said trying to get him away from me.  
"Get off her!" I heard Matt yell and then I was pushed aside while I watched my brother punch the crap out of J.D.  
"Matt! Stop!" I screamed "Help!" and the next thing I knew Luke ran around from behind corner and broke up the fight.  
"Casey Marie Riggins get in the freakin' car!" my brother yelled  
When we were in the car my brother started talking to me

"CM why the hell were you talking to J.D. McCoy?"  
"He wanted to see why I was leavin' the panthers."  
"Your leavin' the Panthers!"  
"Yeah. They found out about Luke and the whole empty field with a mail box in front of it thing and I figured if my best friend is going why don't I?"  
"Casey, your zone for the panthers though."  
"Well see I thought about that and yeah with you and Mom I am zoned for the Panthers but with Billy, Tim and Mindy I am zoned for the Lions. Besides Coach Taylor is with the lions."  
"Fine! But you have to explain to my grandmother who loves the panthers and Coach Taylor that he doesn't Coach there anymore and that I don't play there a=nymore."  
"Fine." I huffed

-x-  
CM couldn't just leave. Didn't she know he cared about her? He was gonna have to get back at Matt for kickin' the crap out of him. Maybe he'll just paintball his car. Casey would soon realize she liked him. Every girl wanted him. But then again, every guy wanted her. He is J.D. McCoy though and J.D. McCoy always got what he wanted. 


End file.
